The 'Diearies' of Two White Haired Bishonens
by venusguytrap
Summary: Rating may go up. Ryou bought two diaries, one for him and one for Bakura, as an Easter gift. What will this lead to? What events in their lives will they write? Who are the pairings! ...What the heck is a dieary?
1. Stupid Dieary

Hi! Wierd thing I came up with about five minutes ago! It's in chapters. There is shonen-ai in later chapters, implied in Bakura's entry. Hope you enjoy. It's only kind of an intro this chapter, but it does get sooooo much funnier! Please review!!!

Disclaimer: Believe me, if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh!, it would _not_ be for kids in _any_ country.

* * *

April 8, 2007

Dear Diary,

Wow! I can't even remember the last time I've written in a diary. I suppose it must've burned up in the fire… I never found it afterwards. It's Easter, and I am carrying on the tradition of celebrating, although I do admit it's a little difficult since I know no one else who's at least Christian here in Japan. Bakura keeps asking me what all the décor is for but I doubt he'd like it very much if I told him. He'd simply snort and say, "Yadonushi, don't tell me you actually believe that load of BS!"

I have to say, it's not that difficult to believe someone rose from the dead when I have my own yami that comes from a Sennen Item.

Ah! But Easter does bring back fond memories. When I still lived in England, Amane and I would always hunt for Easter eggs with some of her school friends. I admit I didn't have too many friends my own gender and age. Even if another boy did want to hang out with me, I'd decline as politely as I could. It would usually just be a trick to laugh at me because I couldn't play football.

There are no egg hunts this year. I found that to be most appropriate. Partly because I'm too old. But mostly because my little sister isn't here to celebrate with me. It just wouldn't be fair.

Even though there isn't a single Catholic, or even Christian, church in sight, I still plan on celebrating by praying the rosary and lighting candles for each member of my family. And maybe one for Bakura. He may not know how to celebrate, but he knows this must be an important time for me. I must say, I'm very happy. He hasn't bothered me all day except to ask what we're eating. Whether he knows I need some private time or maybe he just wants to compensate for the elaborate meals I've made today, I'm not sure. He didn't protest even once when I went out shopping this afternoon. That's when I bought this diary at the local bookstore I like to spend my weekends at. I even bought one for Bakura. He seemed surprised, but he didn't throw it back at me. That's a good sign.

Oh! Bakura's calling me; I'd better go.

Later,

Ryou Bakura

* * *

April 8, 2007 

To dieary

I have no clue what's with Ryou today. Honestly, he's been buzzing around like an incessant bee all day. And then he came home from shopping with a gift for me? It astounded me what he's all been doing. Everything in the house seems to be in pastel color, and things plastic eggs filled with candy are everywhere! I can't walk three steps without accidentally stepping on one. But when I do, my bloody hikari just giggles like a little schoolgirl!

I don't think I'm doing this right. Ryou said I should write the events of my days down in here. He called it a 'dieary' and that's how I should address it when I write in entries. I'm suspicious of his motives to tell the truth and therefore writing it in Arabic so he's sure not to read it. Maybe later I can flip through his dieary to see if I'm doing it right. Though the events of his day must be as boring as hell. I know mine are.

Then again, I suppose I might be able to keep up with Ryou's relationships. I swear I will murder anyone who touches him, whether in an abusive way, I'm the only one allowed to do that, or in an 'I'm-gonna-fuck-you-so-hard-you-won't-be-able-to-walk-for-a-week'. Again, I'm the only one that can do that. …Not that I would or anything… Gods, it's fucking _hot_ in here!

My hikari has been impressing me though. Really, he has. I swear, I'm still full from breakfast and it's already dusk! But, there is always room for desert! If he makes another one of those hot-brown-Sunday-thingies, I'll even invite him to sit on the couch. It's been a long time since I've had one of those. It's been a long time since I was in such a good mood too.

Well, I'm gonna call for Ryou and make him make me it.

From Bakura.

* * *

Please review! And Happy Easter to all who celebrate it!!!


	2. Donde Esta Los Pantalones?

I meant to update sooner. But with me being sick and something wrong with my uncle and me battling PMS and cramps... Yeah. I think about 90 of my audience understands (hopefully). I do like writing this though. So hopefully I'll update sooner than how long this took. Unfortunately, I can't swear to anything this week, unless I'm lucky. Very busy, very stressed. Ya'll are lucky I was able to finish and post this chapter now! Review please! Reviews give me the want to go on with the story! And, believe me when I say it _will_ get better! (Though I am writing this at random, so I only have a vague clue of where I'm going with this.)

Warning: Pervertedness (VERY much of that), language, Bakura abuse that includes the use of pants, and character bashing.

DONDE ESTA LOS PANTALONES??????

lol, jk

Disclaimer: Well, it seems Kazuki still owns it. Otherwise, Yu-Gi-Oh would star the Bakuras and their love. Unfortunately, it doesn't.

* * *

April 14, 2007

Dear Diary,

Bakura seems agitated. I have no idea why, but he seems to be very fidgety and on edge. I swear he about had a heart attack when I asked him if my new pants looked okay. He keeps trying to not let me see him stare, even though I can feel his eyes burning into my back. Honestly, Malik just took me shopping yesterday! I couldn't have gotten anything on my new clothes, could I have? I don't know, but I just wish he'd stop staring. It really is unnerving.

But at the same time, I actually find it quite… well, cute, to tell you the truth. He keeps blushing whenever he realizes I've caught him. Sometimes, he even has to run out of the room! But, King of Thieves? Are you kidding me? He practically limped when he said he needed to go to the bathroom! He needs to work on his speed and accuracy if he plans to ever be a little stealthier in this lifetime. He nearly knocked over the antique lamp my father bought as a present from Israel!

And he blushed! Honest to God! He blushed today when I commented on his new pants. They really do look good on him. They're leather, which is definitely not _my_ type of thing to wear, but I can tell you now it's Bakura's. I swear he looks sooooo much better in leather than the other yamis. Marik's all right… but I find him creepy, so no cookies for him! Yami Yugi… he just needs to get over himself. I can kind of see why Bakura hated him so much. No offense to Yami, but he really is annoying. And Yugi… Well, I just wish they could just go be their little gay couple together and leave me alone forever!

I think I'm beginning to notice a little pattern in my ex-group, a.k.a. Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, and… what was his name again? Well, you know, the guy with the mohawk that could rival a unicorn's horn? Yeah, him. Anyway, they're all gay! Well, Anzu's not. She's just stupid, which is really an insult to be calling her gay then.

Anyway, Yugi is in love with Yami, Jou just recently got into a relationship with Mai (he's just trying to get Seto, ex-boyfriend, jealous, which is pretty amusing to watch since Jou finds Mai repulsing and Seto wants to assassinate her), mohawk-man is with Otogi, and Anzu… well, I doubt she could get a boyfriend/girlfriend even after she realizes that Yugi is gay (I know, she's just that slow!).

Malik is also gay, well, bi, to be exact. Honestly, if he isn't Maureen Johnson from RENT dressed up as a guy, then I'm Spongebob Squarepants! He's actually in a relationship with Marik at the moment, but that doesn't stop him from flirting with me and Bakura. I wish he'd stop; it really is embarrassing when your best friend begins to writhe on the ground at the grocery, pretending to reenact some wet dream he had about me the previous night. Apparently, I'm officially the laughing stock of the employees at Kroger (1), no pun intended.

Crud, someone's calling. I bet it's Malik; he said he'd call later for a "date". I know he doesn't mean it; we're only friends. He just likes to irritate Marik who I can always hear yelling at him on the other line while Malik laughs hysterically.

Later,

Ryou

* * *

I don't honestly give a shit what day it is…

To dieary

I never knew I could want to murder someone so much, yet want to kiss them in happiness at the same time. It's all Malik's fault. Well, it is Ryou's fault for looking so damn sexy in his new pants, I guess. The only thing tighter than those dark blue jeans has to be leather! I swear, I'm so fucking _sore_! Those pants…! I dunno whether to burn them or hug them! Ra, you should've seen what kind of ass Ryou has!

…Not that I'm gay like the other stupid yamis… Ryou's just girly, that's all. He is so feminine, he's like a girl! He's sexier than any girl I've ever met! Grrr!!! Cross it OUT! That's not what I meant!

I HATE THIS THING!!! I dunno why I even write in this thing! It's so stupid! Why the _hell_ would Ryou give me this thing?! What the mother-fucking-hell is _wrong_ with him?! RA!!!

…I do believe I've solved the problem.

All my anger is practically gone. I don't feel like hitting Ryou like I usually would when I'm angry… What's wrong with me?! DAMMIT!!!

Fuck you and life!!!

From Bakura

* * *

(1) I know they probably don't have Kroger in Japan. Tell me if they have something like it and I'll credit you next time!

REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!


	3. Late Night Adventures

YAY!!! So many reviews… Thank you! You give me the strength to write on! …as does sugar ;) Anyways, I wanted to respond to the marvelous reviews I got last chapter, but completely forgot. So now, I'll hopefully make up for that.

dragonlady222: My first review for this!!! (hugs to the point of eyes bulging) Thank you sooooo much for your support! Lol, I really doubt Bakura would give in so easily to his feelings in this, so I'm trying to make it stay with their personalities at least for a little while. I don't really like them when they're all OOC. As for the anger management… Well, read on.

XxSexiItxX: I know! You don't see many Easter fics, but there are, like, a MILLION Christmas ones! But they don't really make sense because less than 5 percent of Japan's population is Christian! But they do all celebrate Christmas, not for Jesus, but for commercial purposes. Anyway (can't you just tell I'm ADD today?), as for the whole 'dieary' thing, I figured Bakura doesn't know what the heck a diary is and, therefore, won't know how to spell it. Thus, he spells it in a way that fits his personality. I originally got the idea from Johnny The Homicidal Maniac by Jhonen Vasquez (creator of Invader ZIM) where Johnny keeps a diary he occasionally calls 'Dieary'.

Tomboy 601: Aww, thank you! And, yes, I am a girl in case ya'll didn't guess out there, lol! Actually… now that I think about it, I've never heard of a self-proclaimed boy on here that writes yaoi. (Note: Must look into that later…) And Kroger is a big grocery store around here. So is Publix. Honestly… both are right next to each other! _And_ we have two of each just six miles away!

catgrl: That's very sweet of you! Thanks for your support! I hope I don't disappoint you!

casaragi: The first review- I loved writing that part! Bakura may be in denial, but he's pretty possessive. Your second review- lol, Ryou is waaay too innocent to know what tight pants can do to you (and your yamis)! As for the reason he doesn't get jealous, well, you'll see…

sunset-reloaded: Hooray! I love huggles! Thank you so much!

Again, thank you for your patience and reviews! They mean so much to me! (to tell you the truth, I've never had so many reviews all at once in one story, so I'll try my best not to disappoint you!

Here's a cute Easter pic I found: http:// www. fanart-central. net/ pic- 69054. html

* * *

April 15, 2007 – 12:57 A.M. 

Dear Diary,

My good luck just ran out tonight. Honestly, I'd had a lovely day and was trying to finish some homework when Bakura just came storming in my room a little less than two hours ago in a rage! I haven't seen his face look like that since I bought him his diary! I was… I was so… scared. He started screaming at me, cursing me, he hit me. But that wasn't the worst part.

He said he hated me. And, I mean, he _really_ meant it.

Finally, he stomped off, slamming the door, still in a huff. I could hear him smashing some things in his bedroom next to mine. I just sat under my desk, hiding miserably in case he came back. I cried nearly all this time, still hiding even after everything had gone quiet. I tried to close my link to him. It wasn't working. It was like he was trying to force it open. We usually kept it closed unless Bakura wanted to ask me something through the link. But now… he wasn't the one speaking. I think he was waiting for me to say something.

Then, about twenty minutes ago, something extraordinary happened. I was still cowering under the desk, sniffing, trying to wipe my face of the tears when I heard my door creak open. I held my breath, closing my eyes. I tried to brace myself mentally for the beating I would get when he found me.

…But the beating never came. But I knew he was watching me.

'Why doesn't he drag me out? Why doesn't he scream at me, hit me, do _something_?!' I thought in panic.

Tentatively, I opened my eyes, peeking over my knees into his eyes, the color of swirling crimson pools. But they were not cold like they usually are. Not merciless, not narrowed in hate. Instead, they were just completely unreadable as he bored his gaze into my eyes. I felt as thought I couldn't look away.

He was there. Right in front of me, squatting down, holding onto a leg of my desk chair.

"Get out." He said gruffly, standing up finally.

I was confused. "What…?"

"Get out from under there." he mumbled again, leaving the room.

I slowly obeyed, my knees wobbling from having crouched for so long. Then, after I heard some odd noises in the bathroom, he came back with a wet cloth and the medical kit.

Again, I was shocked. Bakura, the Bakura, was… taking care of me?

Probably reading my thoughts, he sat down on the bed, eyes narrowed at me. "I don't want any questions about how you got that bruise." He growled.

I was suddenly aware of the forming bruise next to me left eye where he had struck me with just about everything he had. It had sent me colliding into m desk, leaving me with a cut on my arm, and then onto the floor; that was when I'd crawled under the desk and he had left me.

"And that cut." He motioned.

I blinked as he sat down on the bed. The pain had been too real to not have been a dream, so was I asleep under the desk, worn out from crying?

He rolled his eyes. "Look, Yadonushi, I don't have all night, and neither do you. You will have no questions about what you did tonight. Your homework will be done and you will go to school. No argument. I don't want any more inspections from those stupid people your school sends when you get an injury."

Ah, so he was just annoyed with me. …Or, was he?

"Give me your arm." He said.

Reluctantly, I did. And regretted it as he yanked me onto the bed. Then, he began to clean the dried blood off my arm.

"How did you…?" I whispered, but then stopped abruptly, not wanting to disturb him.

He gave me a glance but answered around a minute later when he had finished. "Back in Egypt, I didn't just leave a thief behind just because they were injured."

"They?" I asked before I could stop myself. "Do you mean to say that you---"

"No, hikari." He answered simply. "There were only men on my team. There were females on others, but none in my crew."

Suddenly, I found that very funny. The way he said 'my crew'… I dunno, it was late, I was delirious… It really made him sound like some weird rapper. I hung my head down, so as not to show him my smile… and to keep myself from laughing my head off.

I knew he was giving me odd looks, but he luckily said nothing. Then, He was finished wrapping my arm and lifted my chin up. I've never really noticed how his hands were so firm, yet gentle as he held my face in his hand. He stared into my eyes for a moment, and I was reminded suddenly of movies where the guy does that, then leans forward and kisses her. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. Lord, out of all the positions to be in, I have to be in the one where my sadistic, hating, thieving, sexy--- wait. Umm… cross that out… Well, you get the point.

And apparently, he did too, because, at that moment, his face broke out into a cocky smirk as he leaned forward, our noses merely centimeters away from each other. Yet, try as I might, his hand gripped me in place. Then again, I think I may have been too stunned to move. I stopped breathing, waiting for something, anything! I closed my eyes, feeling his hot breath tickle my face. And then…

It was gone.

I should've expected it. When I opened my eyes, he was chuckling darkly, leaning back to grab the cloth. My jaw dropped in astonishment. Really, out of all the places to leave it at! I mean… it's not like I wanted him to kiss me, it's just…! I…!

I-I'm tired. It's been a long day. I… I've gotta go to bed.

Good night,

Ryou

* * *

Really late, same stupid night 

To dieary

I hate me. I really do. I mean, c'mon! What the hell is WRONG with me?! I felt so pissed after writing in this Ra-damned thing (WHICH I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I WRITE IN!!!) that I went into Ryou's room and beat him up, like I used to. But, of course, his room just has to be right next door to mine and I can hear every little snivel he… snivels… in there! And he won't stop crying! I swear, I've never known someone to cry as much as he does! Not even teenage girls on PMS! (A/N: unless, of course, your screen name on is AnimeNymph.) And then I started to feel… I dunno, maybe sick, or something. I felt really bad, worse than I had before I left this idiot thing to go hurt Ryou! I just wanted to hurt myself!

I smashed a few things, but that didn't help. As I listened for Ryou's thoughts, I only felt worse. Finally, I was so freaking frustrated that I went back to see what he was doing. The first place to look for Ryou when he's hiding: Under the desk. It's not even a good hiding place. And he always hides there. Either there or under the bed. And, when I had left him, he'd been closest to the desk.

And he looked awful. His face was shoved in his arms as he sniffed in his fetal position, as if protecting himself. Most likely, from me. His hair was scraggly, tinted pink in some places by the way he held his head in his arms, one off which had been cut. I could tell, however, that it had stopped bleeding some time before.

And, what's worse, I felt even guiltier, like I had done something wrong. So I told him to get out, prepared to beat him again for being so weak. …But I couldn't bring myself to it. So I brought out the medical kit Ryou used to use on me when I'd come back after a bar fight. He seemed shocked I knew how to use it. But these materials are almost the same things from Egypt, just different names and brands, but the same use. I used to have to bandage Amaya (1) all the time back in Egypt.

I need to go take a walk. I don't feel like myself. I feel… I dunno, rather… tainted.

From Bakura

* * *

(1) "Amaya" is my version of ancient Egypt's "Amane". If Bakura turns into "Ryou" in the future, I call the shots for Amane because this is my fic!!! FEAR THE FANFICTION AUTHOR THAT HAS NO CONTROL OVER ANYTHING THAT REALLY MATTERS IN YU-GI-OH!!! (copyright Kazuki Takahashi)

Reviews would be very nice. (hint hint!!!)


	4. Peesta Peesta On My Brain!

Wow… heh, heh… has it really been that long since I've updated…?

Okay, I admit it, I've been working on my original stories and trying to survive school!!! Yes, I will still be working on my original stories, of course, but I will be better about updating (most likely anyway) since school's over. Ah! It's so nice to be out of that hellhole ever since my '_Dearest_ Classmates' showed their true colors… If it hadn't been my graduation that night I would've shot myself… Thank you to the people who really kept me going!:

**CherryBombChaos26**: Glad to see we've got a few things in common: 1) PMS is DEATH. And 2) Shonen ai is the ultimate goodness, especially if their names are Ryou and Bakura. Please continue reviewing and I will do my best to update.

**Tomboy 601**: lol, I have the same problems. Honestly, after all this stuff about Ryou, Bakura, and Malik, my expectations of a perfect guy are going to ruin me. And Gerard Way. But, as for Bakura being in denial (laughs evilly), you are indeed onto something!

**dragonlady222**: Thank you for your review! You are indeed one of my biggest fans; you review every one of my stories! Your reviews always put a smile on my face. Ah, yes, shonen ai teenage albino angst… could it get any better? …Okay, I need to go to a priest and get exorcised of evil yaoi-screaming demons in my head.

**XxSexiItxX**: Aww! Thank you! Someone has faith in me! (That much is a miracle in itself.) There will hopefully be lots of fluff. An ending… wow, I'm praying there is at least an ending. But with all the support you all have given me, I do believe there will be one, and a good one at that! I hope not to let you down!

**casaragi**: You know Ryou; he's a bit shy and needs time! But there will be some more angst, and yet, there will be lots of love! I hope it's your kind of story!

**catgrl106**: Thank you! I love it when people call my stories 'cute'! To be honest, I've never even had a boyfriend, so when I can write romance fluff or tragic romance stories, it makes me so happy when I know I have a fan of it.

**SONxOFxRA**: Wow! I must say, a boy with a love for yaoi! I must say, I've only heard of a couple of people on that are guys (I know there are more pretending to be girls, but still…). I'm thrilled to know I have your support for my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own. Wish I did, but I don't. So, you may wanna sue, but you can't. Because this is my disclaimer. And I'm just awesome like that. Fragments are awesome too.

Anyways, enough about MY ranting because I'm sure you want to get to THEIR ranting, meaning the Bakuras.

**Quote of the Chapter**** (yes, I'm going to start adding these as of five minutes ago while watching this episode)**

"It's irrational, it's irresponsible, it's against my religion." –Miroku

"You should be arrested." –InuYasha (InuYasha)

* * *

April 17, 2007 

Dear Diary,

I ordered pizza tonight. I know it sounds weird, like, what kind of guy doesn't order out on Friday nights? Well, I usually never order out. I usually come home from school (on school days, of course) and do homework, take a shower (bath if I want to really relax) and maybe get a bowl of cereal or some other small breakfast meal if I'm hungry (which I'm usually not). But I was in a good mood; today, Jonouchi noticed I was there, a miracle in itself I might add, and told me he had a movie in his backpack I might like. He gave it to me after school and told me to watch it with my yami.

So, I decided to have fun tonight. First, I got home and did my homework, listening to a My Chemical Romance CD I got on a visit back to England a few months ago. Then, I took a long bath, using my favorite lavender scent, and read a chapter of a new book I bought last weekend while soaking in the tub. By the time I got out, I was actually pretty hungry. It had been a long week and it was getting to be eight o'clock, but I decided that I didn't want my usual bowl of cereal; I decided to order pizza while watching my movie.

"Bakura!" I called. "What kind of pizza do you want?" I asked while put on hold with the pizza place.

He peaked stepped into the kitchen from the living room, a blank look on his face. "Huh?"

"I asked what kind of pizza you wanted." I repeated.

"What's that?"

I blinked once. That was right: Bakura had never eaten pizza. Even when I had the ring and still ate pizza, he had never taken over to taste it, or care to know what it was.

_"Hello, __Mosari's__ Pizza, this is __Ino__, how may I help you?" _rushed the voice of a teenage girl on the other line of the phone.

"Hi, umm, Ino. I'd like one large… cheese pizza, please." I finally said. I figured the best way to go would be to start at the simplest order possible while Bakura looked at me as if I had grown six extra heads.

_"Would that be carry-out or delivery, madam?" _

I blushed, but didn't blame her for her mistake. I was often mistaken for a woman over the phone. "Delivery, please. And, umm… I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not a girl."

There was an awkward silence with Bakura tapping his foot and the sounds of cooking on the other line.

_"I-I'm sorry, sir. I-I have, __errrr__… swimmer's ear and can't hear things completely clear today." _

It was one of the worst lies I had ever heard, but I played along. "Perfectly alright, Ino."

_"May I get your name, address, and phone number?" _

I proceeded to carry out my order before finally hanging up with a promise of 'no less than twenty minutes' for the pizza to arrive. As I clicked the 'off' button, my yami wasted no time confronting the unknown information, a.k.a. pizza.

"What is this… thing?" He asked, trying to be intimidating.

"It's a kind of food, made of bread, tomato sauce, cheese, and other ingredients you can add in."

He made a face. "It sounds disgusting."

I chuckled. "Well, it happens to be really good, and I haven't had it in ages, so you're going to try some!"

"Why should I?" He barked. "I don't have to eat anyway, why are you being so… so…!" He couldn't come up with a word and instead proceeded to glare at me.

To anyone else, it would have made them pee their pants to see him glare at someone like that. But, to me, I'm so used to it, I just know it means exactly one thing: he's frustrated and sulking. In fact, Bakura's been sulking ever since… well, my last entry. But, what really shocked me, aside from knowing he was watching me do my homework from a crack in the door, was when I walked in this afternoon and found him asleep on the couch.

Honestly! He was just so… my _gosh_, just so… well, I'll admit it: beautiful. His hair was relaxed and fluffy, a few locks across his face, eyes closed peacefully, and mouth slightly open. His body seemed so vulnerable, like a small child's as he breathed slowly, in and out, in and out. I don't know how long I stood there, just staring. But, when he began to stir, I bolted to my room as quietly as I could. Unfortunately, that happened to be very loud, because I tripped and knocked into the table. I got into my room, limping because of my newly bruised leg where I had rammed into the table.

Remembering this, I flashbacked to the bruise I had seen on my thigh while in the tub.

…Ow.

That's when I also realized: Bakura was talking to me.

"Sorry, what?" I replied stupidly.

"I asked if you could be a bigger dunce!" he was trying so hard not to laugh at me. Trying so hard to be tough…

"Well, I could be you." I shrugged, smiling innocently.

Normally, I would've had to run out of my home in fear for my life. But, tonight, I was feeling particularly brave, okay, more like stupid and reckless with that smart-ass comment. And, yes, I meant donkey. I saw his fist clench and unclench, eyes narrowing in fury.

"Anyways, you're trying some because it's awkward eating alone with you staring at me, and I could never finish a large pizza all by myself."

"I'm not eating it." Bakura whined resolutely, retreating to the living room.

Before I realized what I was saying, it came out. "Okay, fine. If the big, bad Thief King Bakura is too scared to eat a slice of pizza, it's fine with me."

Okay, now I was just asking for him to find a way to carve my heart out with a rusted spoon.

He turned, flames blazing brightly in his crimson eyes as he marched toward me, causing big, brave Ryou to disappear and leave Ryou the Wimpy Hikari in his place. I backed away slowly until I was up against the counter.

"Get this through your abnormally thick skull, Yadonushi." He hissed, stomping to me. His hot breath was on my lips, just like last time. I felt myself hold my breath in fear. "I am not afraid of _**ANYTHING**_." (A/N: That's right, it gets everything possible to show that he emphasizes the word! Now imagine thunder in the background! ...I wish I could do that in real life situations...)

This statement, however, confused me. "But, yami, everyone's afraid of something." I countered meekly.

"Well, I'm not." He snorted. "I'm not afraid of death, I'm already dead, aren't I? That's the thing that scares you stupid mortals most. I relish it, so how could I fear anything."

"I'm not afraid of dying." I mumbled as he left.

He turned back to me, a confused look on his face. "What?" He narrowed his eyes again, you know, his frustrated glare that I explained before, or F.G. for short.

"I'm not afraid of death."

"What are you talking about? Of course you're afraid of death! What else is there to be scared of?"

"There are worse things than death, Bakura."

He was just about to respond before I was saved by the bell, the doorbell, to be exact.

"Ah! Pizza's here!" I smiled, fishing my wallet out of my pocket and leaving the room.

I paid for the pizza etcetera and brought it into the living room where Bakura sat in the armchair, glaring at the pizza box as I laid it on the coffee table.

"We're supposed to eat that?"

"Yes, yami, we're going to eat the cardboard pizza box." I muttered sarcastically. I opened the box to greet the smell of fresh pizza and steam of the food waiting for me. I snatched a particularly fluffy slice and flopped onto the couch, stealing a bite as I adjusted myself.

I decided something tonight: I miss pizza.

After a couple of bites, I peeked over at Bakura, who continued to steal glances at the pizza while I ate. When I reached for another slice, a hand slapped mine and grabbed my slice. I looked up in surprise to see Bakura scowling at me. "I am NOT afraid." He growled, sitting on the empty spot on the couch next to me. I smiled.

"Then, go ahead. Take a bite."

He was giving the same glare he gives Yami Yugi while dueling, except with a little less menace. Again, I've never known for Bakura to hate anything more than the pharaoh. Well… there is Mrs. Anderson' s cat… but that's a whole different story. Tentatively, as if it was going to bite him instead, he nibbled on the pizza.

His eyes widened in shock as he stared at the pizza.

I grinned. "Told you you'd like it."

His eyes narrowed at me in F.G. mode and he slapped the piece back on the other slices as he stomped out of the room. "It wasn't that; I was right. It is the most disturbing thing I've ever had the worst luck to eat with you. Have fun with food poisoning!"

And he slammed his bedroom door shut.

I sighed. I could tell he was lying and just being immature, but I really wished I wasn't eating alone… I liked it a lot when he was sitting next to me, how his arm brushed mine… But, what am I thinking?! I'm just being immature myself. It seems as if my yami is rubbing off on my more than I thought.

But, the rest of the time I sat there, eating the pizza didn't satisfy an inner hunger that had somehow developed inside of me, and the cushion next to me seemed even more cold and empty than ever.

I forgot about the movie. Maybe I'll watch it tomorrow when I eat pizza leftovers.

Sighing mournfully,

Ryou

* * *

**Quote:**

"Blah, blah, blah, someone gets a big new sword to swing around and then he wants a soap box to stand on and show it off to the world." –InuYasha (InuYasha)

* * *

Who honestly CARES what pointless day it is? 

Most hated dieary,

I could honestly stab myself to death with a rusted spoon right now. No, I'm serious. I might just do it. Except, that would make Ryou figure out WHY I killed myself with a rusty spoon… and I can't have him remember tonight.

Okay, to be honest… grrrr… I pray Ryou will never learn how to read this… I LOVED THE PEETSA!!! (is that how you spell that? Honestly…

It was the most wonderful thing I've tasted in my life!... and death! It was so warm, fluffy, gooey, tasty… WHY AM I SO PRIDEFUL?! WHY COULDN'T I JUST SURRENDER TO RYOU AND SAY: "Yes, I love the damn stuff."? I'll tell you why! It would make Ryou even cockier than usual. Honestly, you should've seen the way he blew me off like that! Ever since that night… I would've beaten Ryou tonight, except… well, I wanted some more peetsa.

So, when it got really late and I was sure Ryou was asleep, I snuck out of my bedroom and made to go into the kitchen before tripping and smacking into the kitchen table in the dark. If I wasn't trying to be quiet and sneaky, to make sure Ryou didn't know I had even come out of my bedroom, I would've sent the damn thing to the Shadow Realm.

I first searched the cabinets for the remains of the food; there was nothing. When in the last cabinet, it happened.

"Baku…ra…?" yawned a half asleep Ryou, rubbing sleep from his huge eyes as he shuffled into the kitchen.

"No." I answered flatly. I knew him in this state. He would wake up in the morning and think it was all a dream. "Now what do you want?"

"I got thirsty." He mumbled, opening up the winter device that kept foods cold. I choked on my breath to see that my beloved peetsa was inside of it. Why? WHY WOULD HE WANT TO KEEP SUCH GOODNESS COLD?!

"Well, hurry up." I ordered.

His movements were those of a drunkards, searching the newly arranged cabinets (done by me looking for my peetsa) for a glass he could pour a glass of milk into.

"Oh, sit your ass down." I lightly pushed him into a chair and snatched him a glass and poured the milk in as well. But by the time I brought it to the table for my hikari to drink, like the good yami I am, he was lightly snoring.

My eyelid twitched. I had the sudden urge to hit something, preferably Ryou. Unfortunately, I didn't want him to remember I was in the kitchen in the middle of the night. He would want to know what I was doing and he would figure it out. He's not as naive as the pharaoh's hikari. Then again… I don't know anyone who could be.

I growled, pacing back and forth, taking a sip of the milk I poured for him. What to do, what to do?

I felt like hitting myself when I realized my only option.

I set the milk down on the counter and picked up Ryou's limp body. He whimpered and clutched my shirt for a moment, but didn't wake. I prayed he wouldn't wake up and was thankful no one else was there, because the only way I could carry him, was bridal style, and I don't think Ryou, Malik, Marik, or the pharaoh would let me live it down.

I laid him on the bed, but he wouldn't let go of my shirt! I carefully took his soft, delicate fingers--- wait, wait, cross that out… I peeled his hands off me and finally pulled the covers up over him. I swear, I wanted to wipe the bangs from his face and kiss his pale forehead. But I didn't! Why? Because the only reason I feel that way is because Ryou's made me watch too many movies! I don't care about him at all except that he's my hikari and I need him!

…Or do I?

I have my own body now. I have the ring… Do I really need my hikari anymore?

Arrrg… I want my peetsa…

-Bakura

* * *

Hooray! I brought some humor back in the story! Which was the way I had intended for the story to be, but I suppose it's more of a drama now… Well, if you've looked at my other stories, you'd understand. I MUST simply have SOME angst in a story, SOME drama! I wouldn't be me if I wasn't! Anyways, review and I'll try to get another one out just as soon as I can! 


	5. Yami and Hikari Perverted Musings

Okay, this is probably one of the last times I respond individually through the story since the responses are about half the chappie. But don't think I don't love each and every one of your reviews. They keep me going on! Especially when I have to do this part of the story:

Disclaimer: Did you know that most people on actually don't own these stories? I know! Wow! But, for me, it's not big news. I don't live in Japan, I've never even been out of the country. And my name is not Kazuki Takahashi. (AnimeNymph's stalkers: Damn! We thought we had a lead!) Eh, just kidding. I don't know anyone who wants to stalk me... that I know of. (shifty eyes)

**Soup de Monde:** Thank you for the compliment! And I love it when I can make people laugh (or cry when I write something angsty). You really put me in a good mood when I read your review and it keeps me going on!... Now excuse me while I go wash my mouth with soap because I sound way too much like Anzu.

**dragonlady222:** Ah, yes. Scary yami/hikari love… Personally, I love it. And I'm glad you do too!

**Mei1105:** Yeah, guess what I ate for dinner the night I wrote that? I mean, who can resist the power of a good pizza? ...Well, besides my brother-in-law, that is.

**Tomboy 601:** You know Bakura! He's waaaaaay too cool to agree with anything his hikari says! Unless Ryou comes up to him one day and says "Hey, Bakura, I hate the Pharaoh". I doubt think Bakura can disagree without the apocalypse coming.

**casaragi:** I think Bakura is a babe even WITH the psycho tendencies! Lol, he really is fun to poke at when he's in his "No, I'll defeat the Pharaoh THIS time!" and then dies… again.

**xXxSexiItxXx:** lol, I LOVED reading your review! I also loved the little faces you put in them. Forgive me if this came out later than your taste, but with my sis's wedding and all… well, things can get definitely hectic… and scarring.

**Tie-dyed Trickster:** (grins) I was hoping someone would know that song. I couldn't help myself really. In my elementary school, we sang the song for all the lunchladies during a special lunch to thank them for providing lunch, especially the ever-delicious Papa John's pizza on Fridays. And, yes, that quote DOES describe Bakura, in all ways possible, I might add. Thanks for your support!

**catgrl106:** YAY! Thank you sooo much and I hope you enjoy this chappie!!!

Now on with the chappie! (Forgive me for it being shorter than I expected!)

* * *

**Quote:** "Personally, I think he's thinking: Let's see, what can get me killed and how do I do it?" –about Criss (Chriss Angel : Mindfreak)

April 18, 2007

Dear Diary,

I had the weirdest dream last night. And I think I was sleepwalking again last night. I woke up this morning to an empty house and found a half-empty glass of milk on the counter.

Half empty… hmmm… maybe Yugi was right. Maybe I am too pessimistic for my own good.

Also, I found some pizza was missing from the refrigerator. I definitely had enough to warm up for lunch, but, I'm getting worried. I'm starting to think I'm gaining weight. And I know I definitely will if I keep eating in my sleep.

I wonder, does Bakura think I'm fat? I know _he's_ not. I mean, look at him! He's my dream guy!--- wait. Cross that out. I just mean dream-body guy. Agh! This is coming out soooooo wrong. I mean he's the hottest, sexiest yami of the bunch, maybe in all Japan, Egypt, and England! (because I know I didn't see anyone as good looking as him!)

…Okay. I officially realize that I've just crossed all lines possible.

Anyway, his hair charms all the girls. It's white like mine, but it has a more lethal, roguish look to it that I could never hope to achieve. And he has the perfect figure! He's slightly muscled, but he is a skinny little thing; he has to be both to be a great thief after all. He's also taller than me, quicker than me, stronger than me, more confident than me, sexier than me--- CRUD! What is _wrong _with me???

I must be annoying as his hikari. I mean, he must _really_ hate me after all those times he took over my body and had to be inside of it for years. (blushes) Okay, it's official: my mind would be homeless without the gutter. (sighs) When he used to take over, our traits would merge into one. I would gain his looks and personality and he would inherit my speed, strength, and--- Huh. I wonder if he would inherit my p--- (blushes)

Oh dear. I hope not.

But, he would also gain my weight, wouldn't he? I mean, my body grows a little taller when he'd take over, closer to his height than mine, but he would gain my weight, wouldn't he? And I'm pretty sure with my having to eat and he doesn't, that I weigh more than him.

…No wonder he beats me.

And I don't think I blame him. I would hate living in a body like mine when I could be in a body like his! (A/N: Okay, in case you can't tell, I'm having WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY too much fun with all these perverted yami/hikari jokes.)

Maybe if I lost some weight or something, he would be a bit happier. I know now that he has his own body he only takes over in case of an emergency, but wouldn't he be at least a little bit prouder of me being his hikari if I just looked half as well as he did. I try to imagine it now, coming up to Yugi and his yami and saying proudly, "Take a look at _my_ hikari."

I know it could never happen, but I would love for it to… It would make everything better.

Besides, it wouldn't hurt for me to go on a teensy weensy bit of a cut down in food to achieve a body like his, would it? I sincerely doubt it.

Love,

Ryou

* * *

**Quote: **"The surest way to make a monkey of a man is to quote him." –Robert Benchley (A/N: Okay, ya'll have to know that this describes Bakura completely.)

Stopped caring. I don't even know what year it is by this point.

dieary---

Okay, I am officially freaked out, and that's when you know it's scary. My hikari has gone overboard. After being huddled up in his room after lunch (WHY DIDN'T SOMEONE TELL ME THE FUTURE HAS MAGICAL HEATING DEVICES FOR PEETSA?!), he came out with completely different clothes on. Now, it wouldn't have fazed me if he hadn't come up to me and struck a pose and I realize what he was wearing.

I raised an eyebrow.

"So, what do you think? How do they look on me?"

"Ryou… why are you in my leather pants?"

His smile twitched and he was trying to conceal his blush. I tried to fight off mine as well. Honestly, to anyone just listening to that conversation…

"I-I just wanted to know how they looked on me…" He stumbled over his words.

"Well, take them off before you spill something on them… or rip them… or stretch them out or something."

Really, I mean, he should know I only wear those pants on special occasions… like dueling the Pharaoh, going to the strip clubs, going to Malik's house… Whoa. I just noticed that. Why _do_ I wear them when I go to Malik's house?

At that last comment, he froze, looking at me like someone finding out they're receiving the death sentence.

"Sorry, yami." He muttered, turning and leaving the room.

I just sighed and turned back to the TV. What that kid has going through his head… really! Sometimes, I don't even want to know. I was going to look into his mind anyway to see what his problem was, but he blocked me and instead took a bath. At least, that's what I thought until I actually heard him in the water (you know how sounds change when someone is or is not in the water) for almost five seconds before it shut off. He stayed in there for about ten MORE minutes (could he be any more of a girl, really?) before coming out, creepy smile back on his face.

I just gave him a look and turned back to the TV when he peaked in at me. When I looked back up, he was gone, changing clothes in his room. He stayed in there for a while before coming out again, looking as if he'd been crying. I didn't say anything. He said he was going out. I didn't say anything. He asked if I wanted to pick him up some food on the way home. I told him I didn't need food. Again, his smile faltered. He told me he'd be back in a few hours. I shrugged and said, "Just don't miss curfew."

It's still fifteen minutes before curfew, so he has time, but I still haven't heard from him. I'd better stop writing though; he'd better be home in a few minutes, and I intend to get to the bottom of his weird behavior, because I know for sure that it isn't penguins.

---Bakura, the King of Thieves

* * *

Reviews are goodness from above! I need them! Especially since I've been getting bad luck from down below lately, if you know what I mean... Yeah, I dunno what I mean either.


	6. Making Friends 101

I updated faster than I thought I would! Whoot!

This is still humorous, but it **WILL BE A DRAMA!!! **And this is probably one of the more serious chapters on Bakura's part, just to let you know. But I am very pleased with how both entries turned out.

Wanna know what else I'm happy about? THE REVIEWS! Oh, I feel like crying in happiness with all of them! Thank you! I couldn't be happier!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't even own a Bakura, Ryou, or Malik plushie or doujinshi. Or a DVD. Just the first seven manga. That I am not an author to. Isn't my life so sad?

* * *

**Quote: ** "The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did" 

-"Teenagers" by My Chemical Romance 

7:27 P.M., April 20, 2007

Dear Diary,

The plan is being executed perfectly. To tell the truth, I mostly did what first came into my head after I closed the this diary. First, I got my yami's best leather pants. As childish as it sounds, I wanted to make sure my yami didn't think I was fat. Well, he does. It really hurt too. I was just thankful I didn't start crying until I was on the way to Malik's house. Why did I go to Malik's house?

Well, Malik is my best friend, for starters. …Okay, I know what you're thinking. "THE HELL?! WHY WOULD YOU BE BEST FRIENDS WITH A GUY THAT MADE YOUR YAMI STAB YOUR BODY AND CARED NOTHING AT ALL ABOUT YOUR WELL-BEING?!" Well, I wasn't exactly immediately comfortable with him after Battle City, to say the least. In fact, I was terrified to be in the same room with him until I was left alone with him on a visit to Isis for some spells to help pacify my yami. I have a pretty good remembrance of it, but maybe not word for word. Let's see what I've got:

**Flashback **

"Hello, Mr. Ishtar (1)." I bowed politely, unsure what was custom for the Ishtars or what they were expecting of me, Japanese, Egyptian, or English customs. I decided to go along with what we both knew, Japanese. It was the first time I had gone over to their mansion for the spells; usually we both met at Yugi's when Isis was visiting and trying to separate the pharaoh from Yugi's body. It took months to do that, but she did perform some spells that helps to calm Bakura more while he was in my head and in my body. But there was this one time where I was afraid the spells were wearing off, and I didn't have the Ishtars' number, so I had to run to get there myself.

And who but Rishid and Malik would answer the door?

I inwardly groaned, biting my lip nervously when Rishid bowed himself and invited me in. Malik seemed a little awkward himself, bowing deeply, as if I were a king and giving me a small smile. I blushed in embarrassment, also bowing. However, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get myself to smile with all my worries. I just made a mental note to stay well-distanced from him and try not to panic, in case my yami took advantage of my low defenses and took over.

"Not meaning to be rude, but was there something you wanted?" Rishid asked, startling me back to reality with his rich, deep voice. Malik slightly jumped as well, I noted.

I blushed again. "Umm… yes. By any chance, would Miss Ishtar be here? My, errrr… well…" I trailed off, unsure how to explain. I wasn't sure how much Rishid knew about my yami and I didn't want anyone who didn't have to know to feel awkward around me like Yugi and his friends did (and still do even though I'm not possessed anymore).

Malik seemed to realize what I was talking about. "Ah, Rishid, I'll get him what he needs. Do you think you can get us some… uhhh, lemonade? Yeah, yeah, and bring it up to my room?"

Rishid sighed, but obliged his younger adoptive brother by disappearing into the next room which I assumed led into the kitchen.

I was alone… with Malik. A sweating Malik with messy hair tied up in a sloppy ponytail wearing a loose black silk shirt that showed off his midriff and baggy dark violet cargo pants that hung low on his waist.

I cursed inside my head while he waited until the older man was out of sight before turning and winking at me. Honestly, you would think he was my best friend who had done the cleverest thing to be thought of!

"C'mon, Ryou, we'll go up to my room." He said, starting up the marble stairs.

My jaw dropped in astonishment and I could only stare at him. He was grinning like a child as he leaped up the stairs, two by two. When he finally realized that I wasn't behind him, he turned, a look of confusion and slight hurt on his face.

"I-Is something wrong?" He seemed to think he was about to be beaten as he flinched, waiting for a harsh response.

"It's just… that's the first time someone here has ever called me 'Ryou'." I said.

"Would you like me to call you 'Bakura'?" He asked. "I mean, no offense, but I always imagine, well, your yami as 'Bakura'."

"Strangely, so have I in a way." I admitted. "I mean, I've never called him by it, but when, you know, Yugi or them calls me Bakura, I always think they're talking to my yami. And, I like being called Ryou."

"Then that's what I'll call you." Malik smiled. It was odd to see him really smile. It wasn't bad, but, from what I had remembered of him, his smiles were usually sneers or smirks. But this was a genuine, happy smile of a boy about seventeen.

I followed him up the stairs and made small talk with him like we were cousins or something and hadn't seen each other since Thanksgiving. He chatted about the weather here, how he had heard of snow and couldn't wait until he could experience his first snow. I chuckled and told him he'd probably have to wait since it was only the end of spring. I also told him about how England would snow all the time in the winter, and not just occasionally. He was really fascinated by it all, drinking in every word.

It wasn't long before we stopped in front of a white door with a beautiful silver handle. I couldn't even try to imagine how much some of their ancient Egyptian artifacts must've sold on eBay for them to have so much money.

"I'm not sure if my sister would particularly like it if you went in her room." He commented, slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I smiled, leaning against the wall to show that I was content.

He nodded and slipped inside the room, leaving me for a few moments.

"Got it!" He chirped, flashing me the book with the sign of Horus on the cover. "Let's go to my room. Isis is in Egypt at the moment, but you don't have to worry. I'm familiar with all the scripts. I'm guessing this is a real emergency, huh?"

I chuckled nervously. "Kind of. It definitely was earlier."

"Eh, no matter, we'll get this over and done so we won't have to worry about it later. In fact, the reason Isis is in Egypt in the first place is because she's trying to gather information to make all the yamis their own bodies."

I sighed as he opened the door to his bedroom. "Except, I'm not sure if that would be a good thing or a bad thing in my case."

It wasn't at all what I had expected.

Instead of the gold and marble that decorated the house beautifully, it looked rather like Gregory's (my best friend back in England when I was seven) older brother's room. Malik's room was rather untidy, even worse than mine, I had to admit. It had dark violet walls that absorbed the sun (Malik obviously wanted his room to be the warmest in the house since he wasn't quite used to the cold) and an unmade king bed with lots of pillows and a large comforter. Across from his bed was a slightly smaller than average TV (then again, what is average in modern Japan?) with an Xbox and two controllers connected to a paused game that looked suspiciously like Grand Theft Auto. All in all, I was thrilled to finally be in a room like this, even if it was Malik's room. It made me feel like a normal teenager, going to his friend's house to play video games. I almost forgot why and who I was with until Malik accidentally slipped,

"I'm not sure if it's good in my case either."

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

His eyes widened in horror when he realized what he had said. "Oh, shit!"

"Malik… are you trying to say that---"

"Ryou, _please_ don't tell the others!" He begged, clasping his hands together, pleading, looking absolutely terror-stricken. "Really, it's all under control!"

"Well, of course I wouldn't tell!" I rolled my eyes as if it were obvious. "I'm just very… surprised." I finished lamely.

His face was like a child's on Christmas. "Y-You're serious?"

"Of course I am!" Before I could get another word out, he had literally jumped on top of me, hugging me tightly to the point I couldn't breathe.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"M-Malik… c-can't… BREATHE…!"

"Is this a bad time."

Malik let go in surprise, still straddling me as we both looked toward the door to see Rishid raising an eyebrow, holding two glasses of pink lemonade.

"Umm, thanks, Rishid." Malik said.

I was panting from lack of air, blushing as I murmured my thanks as well. The older man gave his brother a look, but left the room, shaking his head and sighing as he closed the door.

The dusty-blonde turned back to me, smiling broadly. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, I know you might not want to talk about this, but… I thought your split personality was gone."

"Well, you know how Bakura gets back from the Shadow Realm every time he's banished?"

"Yeah, same with Yugi's yami." I nodded.

"Somehow, even though my own yami is not from a Millennium Item, he escaped from the Shadow Realm. I actually first felt his presence about three months after the Millennium Items had been returned and you and Yugi's yamis had been transported back into Egypt temporarily. In fact, it might have been a little less than a month before the Millennium Items returned to their owners. I just felt something dark nagging at me in the back of my mind. He's taken over twice since it's happened, but that was before Isis found the spell that could keep Marik in check."

"Marik?" I asked.

"You could say it's what I call my own yami. Like you refer to your yami as Bakura."

"Makes sense." I shrugged.

"But, that was how Isis was able to start using the spell on you was after she realized it worked on me. She figured it would make lives with sadistic yamis easier." Malik finished.

"And I'm thankful." I smiled. "The question is: Can someone perform it without your sister here?"

"You're looking at that someone!" Malik chirped.

**End Flashback **

And that was how Malik and I became friends. I had, of course, been very nervous before the spell was performed. But, after, I felt better than ever when Malik asked me if I was interested in getting an ice cream with him at the local shop. I rode with him on his motorcycle and he bought two chocolate ice cream cones, one for me and one for him. All in all, it was an enjoyable afternoon and we had many more. Because we had so many things in common, but were so different at the same time, we became best friends. In fact, he was, and is, my only friend. Marik… well, he could be considered my friend as well. Once, when Malik and I were on walk, we got mugged by about three guys and Marik turned out to be stalking us (apparently to play a prank on us later on). Malik was the first to be attacked since he actually looked more threatening... even though he looked like he was almost in drag. I sigh whenever I think of that part. Anyway, but once Malik was knocked out by one guy, the other two tried to come on to me (thinking I was a girl). I was literally shoved onto the dirt, one of the men attempting to undo my shirt, the other unbuttoning his pants. I screamed, struggling to get out of their grasps, to no use. One covered my mouth. I had tears in my eyes before the first's head smashed into the second's. They fell, groaning and writhing, an absolutely raging Marik standing above them, fire in his eyes and the Millennium Rod clutched tightly in his hand, in the position of a baseball bat.

I tended to Malik and tried not to listen to the sorrowful noises of the muggers as Marik beat them to a pulp before sending them to the Shadow Realm.

I thanked Marik later on, after Bakura had finished ranting about walking alone without the Ring with me (so he'd be able to take over if I said I was in trouble). He stared at me for a moment, studying me. Then, he grunted and took a gulp of beer before shoving past me to get to the living room. Malik just rolled his eyes when I told him about it. He said that Marik automatically wouldn't hurt me since I was his hikari's best friend. It was the first time Malik ever called me his best friend and the first time Marik ever showed a sign of liking me. He and Bakura are best friends, like me and Malik, although Bakura's also good friends with Malik. I can tell Marik thinks that Malik is one of his good friends from the way he holds Malik so protectively and always wants to be with him. Kind of like Bakura with me… except Bakura doesn't hold me and he only really wants to know where I'm going, what I'm wearing, ect., whereas Marik is worried about it all.

But I'm getting WAAAAAAAAAAY off track. I had only wanted to explain where I was after I finished my last entry.

I went straight to Malik's house to get advice on what I should do. I think Malik was working out with Marik or something in Marik's bedroom (I've never been inside, I think it's also a weights room) because when Rishid led me to the room and I knocked on the door, there were loud thuds and they came out looking very sweaty and distracted. They were also limping. I think they must've injured themselves. When I made the comment to Malik later, he was so embarrassed that he was blushing. He gets like that a lot when I mention Marik and stuff like that.

I asked him how he stays so fit, that was one of the reasons I thought he worked out a lot; he's just so SKINNY! I don't blame him for showing his midriff wherever he goes. I would too if I looked as good as him!

He said he actually is naturally skinny, but he only eats two small meals a day since he sleeps in a lot. (He stays up really late at night with Marik watching movies or something.) He snacks sometimes, but he also does work out just to gain muscle like his yami. He said he was so mad that his yami could get so much muscle out of his body and he couldn't.

I asked him what he normally eats. He said a lot of fresh fruits. Isis keeps so much of it in the house. He usually has to go out if he wants something snacky besides popcorn.

Well, since I'm hoping to lose weight as quickly as possible, I decided that I would half his diet to get skinny faster. I would eat one meal a day, with some fresh fruit snacks if I really got hungry. No more breads. Too many carbs. No more candy, junk, or soda. Too many calories.

It's going well so far. I've been feeling hungry all day. That must mean that I'm losing weight, right?

On a random note, Bakura has had narrowed eyes with me ever since I came home from Malik's just two minutes before his curfew. I had run all the way when I realized I was going to be late. It was a miracle I wasn't. I wonder why he's so scrutinizing for these past two days. Not only that, but he's giving me the silent treatment, just giving me these creepy stares when I enter the room.

Anyways, I gotta go. I'm writing all this while watching TV and Bakura's just watching me instead of the show. Maybe I could go hang out at Malik's or something.

Wish me luck on my goal,

Ryou Bakura

* * *

**Quote: ** The hardest part's the awful things that I've seen.  
"...Sometimes I see flames. And sometimes  
I see people that I love dying and... it's always..."  
_Just sleep..._  
**Wake up!**  
"And I can't... I can't ever wake up."

-"Sleep" by My Chemical Romance

10:23 P.M., April 20, 2007

Dieary,

I just read Ryou's own book and found out the date. I also realized that I was doing it wrong. I had to address 'Dieary' like a name instead of a thing. I hate that about Ryou's English language. It's all so complex and... funny. And not in the 'ha-ha' way. In the 'Eww, I'm going to throw-up' way.

So… Ryou's perverted isn't he? And, he's on a diet? He thinks I think he's fat? Why would ANYONE think he's fat? He's a stick! A mother fucking stick with huge eyes and white-hair. I did like the part where he thought I was hot. (smirks) He isn't as stupid as I thought he was then. Of course, he actually is pretty smart for a boy of his age. I mean, I'm millennia years old, and he's, what, sixteen? Even younger than I was when I was sealed and he knows more than I ever did until I inherited his thoughts and knowledge of the modern world.

And I was kind of asleep when the whole Malik thing happened… I had tried to take over, but he won because I had practically no power and, instead, took a three-day nap. I was wondering when they got together. And, from the sounds of it, Marik is soooooo getting laid. Damn. If it wasn't with some bloke, he'd be bragging non-stop. I don't care if it is with his boy hikari, he's getting laid and I'm not! There is something wrong with that sentence, people! Actually… maybe I should cross that sentence out… because I've just noticed multiple things wrong with that sentence…

Ah, well, I'm really lazy today. The only reason I looked through Ryou's stuff to find the stupid thing after he left for Malik and Marik's was because, when I asked, he said NO MORE PITSA! (Yeah, I found out I was spelling it wrong. All fixed now!) But… I mean… why would you get rid of something like that?!

I curse myself (and Ryou) for him thinking he was sleepwalking again. I should've known he was naive enough to think he was at it again. But… what is he so stressed out about that he would be thinking that? Really, he's a teenage girly-boy with long white hair and a sexy yami that can send all his enemies to the Shadow Realm. Why should he be even _slightly_ stressed?

But… I do remember the times back when he would sleepwalk. That was after his mother and Amane died, two months after Ryou received the Millennium Ring and I was still gathering power…

**Flashback **

It was like all the other days. Or, so we thought.

Ryou woke up, so wide-eyed despite his sleepiness. I would've said that that was how all nine-year-olds looked in the mornings, but it wouldn't have been true. Ryou was the only one who could look like that… but, for that matter, so could Amane.

"Wake up, Ryou! Wake up!" she chirped, shaking the lump that was Ryou under the covers. I watched in boredom from across the room. "Mum says we're going to go to the fair today!" She said, her British accent making her already endearing character even more adorable.

"The fair?" Bakura could barely note the tone in his voice that made him male. "But, Amane, it's so cold."

"Not where we're going!" she laughed as the skinny boys attempted to hide under the covers again. "Mum says we're going on a long drive. C'mon!"

"Fine…" Ryou moaned, rolling off the bed in his blue pajamas that almost matched his little six-year-old sister's baby blue nightgown.

Amane left the room, giggling madly. Ryou chuckled himself as he closed the door, turning to find me sitting on the other twin bed that his friend Gregory normally slept in during sleepovers or Amane when she had nightmares (and that was a lot from what I heard).

"Good morning, sir." He said shyly. "Are you coming with us to the fair?"

I didn't do anything. I knew if the Ring on the bedside table went, I would.

He could see me when I made my transparent form, as could, strangely, Amane. Back then, I didn't have all my memories, just some, so I didn't remember my younger sister, Amaya. Amane is Amaya's reincarnated form, like Ryou is mine, so she was able to see me, even though she didn't have memories. However, like Ryou, they knew more about ancient Egypt than anyone else in their classes even though they had never studied it. I guess being a reincarnation is just all a part of the package. I wouldn't know. I'm an original.

"Is it true your name is my name?"

I gave him an odd look.

"Is your name Bakura?"

It did ring a bell. Suddenly, in my mind, I heard hundreds of voices yelling the name at once, voices I recognized. It was my name.

I nodded slowly, making him break into a toothy smile. I never saw another smile like that after that day.

"Can I call you Bakura-san?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"My dad is English, but he was raised in Japan. He says that we might visit there. I call Amane 'Amane-chan'."

I had noticed, but had not made the connection.

I shook my head. He frowned. "What can I call you then? Just Bakura?"

I shook my head again. I wasn't just older than him, I was a king and I would accept nothing less.

"I am the King of Thieves." I said finally. It was the first thing I had ever said to him.

"My mom doesn't like it when people steal. She says it's wrong."

I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"I can't just call you King Bakura. We already have a queen."

I growled, narrowing my eyes at him. He took a step back, nervousness filling the mind link.

"But I can call you 'Bakura-sama'. It's for people who are very powerful. You seem powerful."

I smirked, causing him to shiver. I liked it.

"Okay, Bakura-sama, are you coming to the fair with us?"

I faded out, going back to lie in my soul room. Memories were flowing nicely into my mind, filling in some of the cracks where things had been missing.

I didn't come out until Ryou and his sister began to argue over who got the right backseat, where you could see the scenic sights. I rolled my eyes at how immature children were in this age. Finally, their mother chuckled and told them to settle it over a game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors'. Ryou won.

Sighing in defeat and calling it for the ride home, Amane hopped into the seat, putting on her seatbelt but placing the strap behind her because it choked her neck when she wore it like her taller older brother, who, by the way, was the smallest boy in his class.

Once the family of four was settled and a CD was agreed on, they started on the road. I sat in the middle of the children, to their joy. I sat there to figure out how to work the contraption we were in, since Ryou didn't know. I wanted one.

Only the children could see me, although I found Ryou's mother to look rather familiar. The parents were worried about their children's being able to see me. They thought it was another 'imaginary friend'. But they thought that Ryou was much too old for another invisible-to-adult-eyes person to be hanging around.

That was the start of Ryou's self-doubt, though he wouldn't realize it for a few years.

The ride was boring once we got on the interstate, but finally, a Ferris Wheel was visible from the road and the brother and sister squealed in delight as their parents turned onto the exit only to be stopped by a red light. They sighed, anxious to get to their destination, never knowing they would never make it.

Suddenly, Amane stopped, a look of horror on her face.

"Amane-chan, daijoubu desu ka?" (2)(3)

"Ryou-nii-chan… I don't like this place." She whispered, leaning behind my back while I was slouched over. "It was in my dream."

"It'll be fine, Amane." Ryou tried to smile, but failed to. He knew something was wrong after she said it was in her dreams. "Mum? Daddy?" He called as the light turned green. His father began to pull out, being the first in the lane as he turned left.

"Yes, Ryou?"

"I-I think we should---"

Whatever his idea was, no one ever found out.

Amane screamed as a large truck tried to break in the puddles where rain had fallen maybe an hour before. It couldn't. She met eyes with the terrified driver and I heard one thought pass through Ryou's mind when my mind opened in panic before the truck smashed into the small car the young family was toppled by the truck.

_Why didn't I let her take the seat? _

I took over his body for the first time, trying to protect the one body I could use as the wreck killed the two women in the family, and almost fatally injuring the other two. Ryou would've died, I'm sure, if I hadn't taken over and an angel must've been with his father to have let him live.

It was raining when I dragged my host's body out of the window of the upside-down vehicle, bones broken and body bleeding. I almost immediately collapsed onto the road, breathing heavily as the Millennium Ring Ryou wore around his neck fell half into a puddle of rain, dirt, and blood. There were voices, screams, and sirens surrounding me, blurry figures surrounding us and carrying a bleeding little girl out of the car next to me, trying, and failing, to bring her back to the land of the living.

I passed out when someone removed the Ring from Ryou's little neck, loading him into the ambulance.

It was the start of the hardest years Ryou would ever face.

**End Flashback **

For weeks after that, he would sleepwalk. He sleptwalk in the hospital, at his home in England, and in his new home in Japan after his father gave up on England. There had been too many painful memories. Small, shattered, eleven-year-old Ryou hadn't taken it well and began to sleepwalk again. It stopped, however, after Monster World: the first time since his sister's death he thought he had friends.

But he didn't. The Pharaoh and his little friends only meat to protect themselves, not Ryou who was dying inside. I kept him from suicide multiple times. I kept him from completely crossing the line of reality into the world of the men in white coats, though I won't deny that he needed pills fast.

No one could help him. No one. Especially not that self-righteous son-of-a-bitch Pharaoh, his hypocrite hikari, and annoying-to-no-end friends. Ryou couldn't be a part of that and I had honestly expected him to be happy when I had prevented that. He should've realized his mistake, but he didn't. I do like Malik as his friend, that was a good match there.

…But if Marik so much as speaks to him, I'll have to tear the psycho's flesh off and let him join the penguins.

Oh, yeah, have I mentioned? Penguins are the WEIRDEST things to waddle the planet! Honestly, just look at 'em! The little bastards… I blame them for anything weird happening because it can only be them performing their sacrificial rituals to fill the world with awkward moments and embarrassing times. I don't see why Ryou won't believe me when he caught me checking myself out in a Speedo in my soul room! It was the penguins I tell you!!!

Hail me,

Bakura-Sama: The King of Thieves

* * *

(1) – For my own sanity, I will keep adults as Mr., Mrs., and Miss. For those who are close friends of Ryou, Bakura, and company, I will use titles such as -kun, -chan, -san, -sama, ect. For starters, here are the definitions of those I just showed. I might add more. If I do, I will post another little note like this at the beginning or end of the chapter that it is introduced. (Wow, I sounded all grown-up like, didn't I? DIDN'T I?!) 

–kun: used mostly between boys, but slowly being used by girls for boys and tomboys. When used, it mostly implies that you are a close male friend.

–chan: used mostly for younger girls/lowerclassmen or friends that are girls/girlfriends.

–san: used mostly for adults (A/N: but it doesn't sound/look right when I write it for them so it will hardly be used) and for upperclassmen. Used by and for both genders.

–sama: used for bosses, people that you look up to, great masters/leaders for world/royalty, ect.

(2) – "daijoubu desu ka?" translates into "alright?"or, more of, "are you alright?"

(3) – the reason I'm not having them speak in normal Japanese is to save my mind from death. The reason Amane and Ryou converse like that in this past entry is because they're in England and Bakura hasn't looked through Ryou's mind to learn Japanese like he needed to learn English. It shows that they have a close relationship and are having a private conversation.


	7. The Consequences of Thongs and Coffee

Heh heh heh... Yeah... About the slowness...

For one, I'm at my sister and bro-in-law's house and have had to deal with the constant terrors of summer homework, finishing the last Harry Potter book so my sister wouldn't accidentally spoil it for me, having a sick great aunt I've never heard of (LORD, HOW MANY DO I HAVE?! I'm not kidding, I have more than I can effing count... maybe because I ran out of fingers... lol, jk about the fingers thing) in the hospital (she's better now! yay!), write my own original books, eavesdrop for news on my only remaining grandmother (God bless her...), and having the already severely screwy life of me.

But, still, I made a commitment to this and to you, my loyal and loving and hopefully very forgiving readers! This is farther than I've ever gotten in writing a fanfic and more reviews than I've ever gotten for all my other stories combined. I can't express how much I want to hug and give hot, fresh cookies to every single one of you. Damn, now you've made me hungry and it's the middle of the night here so I can't get anything!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:** I, AnimeNymph, am officially coping off of my good friend ShinaVirtue and am holding a COVER CONTEST for this story. (sighs and wipes tear from eye) I've always dreamed of this... For one thing, it would give nice input on what your view of the story is, which I've been wanting. Hey, not EVERYTHING can be put in a review (but I would be delighted if you tried!). For another thing, it would be inspiration and help keep me going. It's not mandatory, that would just be plain stupid and I have no control over you people whatsoever, otherwise every person who read the chapter would have a reivew. I would give you credit (and all of you who entered) and hopefully post your entries... somewhere. ...I'm working on it. All in all, it would be fun. Be creative with it! But, just to let you know, I've seen practically every image on Google/Yahoo they have on Ryou and Bakura. Please note that I will NOT be happy if you submit another artist's copyrighted work. That would be a no-no.

Anyway, no matter if you are interested in the above, I'm sure what you really want is the chapter. So here. Now all I really want is some reviews, hot cookies that melt in my mouth, and some good reviews, even though it is kind of a short chapter. As for the money thing, I have one thing to say:

**Disclaimer: **Looks like I'll have to stick with baby sitting to make money. Why? Because I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and am not making any money off this. I know, it disappoints me too. MOURN WITH ME!

* * *

**Quote: **"I'm not crazy… I'm just a little unwell." –'Unwell' by Matchbox 20

3:44 P.M. April 27, 2007

Dear Diary,

I am writing from the local park today; I haven't been able to find peace anywhere else. I haven't written in several days, due to a little bit of the stress that has been following my decision to lose weight. You see, when Malik had first heard the news, he seemed confused for some reason. Marik had passed by in the kitchen, taking a swig of milk straight from the carton, looking at me as if I were crazy! Honestly, as if he could say anything of all people… And then he actually had the gall to respond with:

"What? You mean you're going to be even more of a freaking anorexic than you already are?" He made a disbelieving face, wiping the milk mustache off his face.

"Marik!" Malik scolded. "You don't even know what that word means!"

The psychopath merely shrugged, literally throwing the already-battered carton back into the refrigerator. I could only stare in shock and hurt as he shoved passed me, throwing himself onto the couch.

"C'mon, Ryou," Malik muttered exasperatedly. "Let's continue this upstairs."

By the time I had entered his room, I was second-guessing telling Malik about my diet. He motioned to his bed and I was about to sit when I saw something I wish I hadn't. A thong. Not just any thong, but a black, lacy thong with exotic golden beads hanging off the waist.

"Umm… Malik?"

He glanced over casually before he realized what I was so horrified about. He looked mortified and threw it into his closet, muttering something about "Marik's sense of amusement". I felt better when I realized Marik must've been playing a prank on Malik… hopefully…

"Now," he coughed, blushing as he tried to get over the whole 'thong' incident. "Back to the matter at hand. Why are you going on this diet?"

"You know," I admitted quietly. "Just to lose a little weight, nothing bad…"

"Ryou, you don't need to lose weight. On the contrary! You need to _gain_ weight!"

At this, my heart was engulfed in anger. "Stop it, Malik! I'm not lucky to have a perfect body like you!"

He stood, fire in his eyes. He threw his shirt off and turned, pointing at the long tattoos across his back. "You call this a perfect body, Ryou?!"

"Shut up!" I shrieked, shutting my eyes and covering my ears in an attempt to rid myself of the cruel words. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then watch what you say!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Shut up, you stupid whore!"

"Leave me alone, yami!"

At this, we both went silent, shocked at what I had said. I breathed shallowly, choking on my breath and tears. I looked up at Malik, staring, shirtless, at me. He looked unbelievably hurt, as if I had smacked him across the face. But, soon, however, that look was replaced with a face filled with fury and rage. It was only then that I remembered Malik's anger issues. His psychiatrist wouldn't be happy with me.

"Get. Out." He hissed.

"Malik, I didn't realize what I was sa---"

"GET OUT, YOU FILTHY _BITCH!_" He screamed.

I tripped over an article of clothing as I speedily tried to escape, tears in my eyes.

"I HATE YOU! GET _OUT!_" He kept repeating that phrase over and over again, and it remains in my head as fresh as paint.

Marik didn't try to stop me when I flung open the door while sobbing my eyes out. He stared at me for a moment and watched me bound down the street, curses still resounding from the house before he closed the door to deal with his hikari.

Well… screw Malik. I don't need him. Once I've lost enough weight and Bakura is happy, he'll realize his big mistake. …But I have to admit that it is my fault too. I'll apologize later, after I've sorted some of my own life out. I'm just so confused. I thought he would be happy for me and my decision!

Well, I'll show him. I'm on a roll. I already feel a little lighter (but that's only the beginning!). Soon, I'll be so skinny, Bakura will _have_ to love me! Errrr… I didn't mean actual love, heh heh heh… I just meant… well, you get the point, right?

Sincerely,

Ryou Bakura

* * *

**Quote: **** "**Teenagers scare the living shit out of me." –Teenagers by My Chemical Romance

---Dieary

I called Malik. It seems as if the only way I can get information out of anything is reading Ryou's diary. I haven't had time to do that tonight, though I know he's written in it today. And, he's out somewhere. I don't think at Malik's, no, Malik hasn't called in a while to ask Ryou over (which, according to Marik, is all the time he and Malik aren't having sex).

…I need to have a chat with them about that. I can't have Ryou being more of a pervert than he already is. Then, he'd probably end up like that scary version of Ryou from that fanfic, "Hentai Ryou". (1)

Malik knows something I don't, and I intend to get to the bottom of it or it'll be the last thing Malik will do! I'm Ryou's yami and I deserve to know what the hell is wrong with my yadonushi! Because, I swear, whatever it is, I will stab it with the bluntest spoon known to mankind. Why a spoon, you ask? Well, it's quite simple really.

BECAUSE IT'S DULL, YOU TWIT; IT'LL HURT MORE!!!

Need I go on further?

His behavior lately has not impressed me. And he's fucking FAINTED. TWICE!!! How am I supposed to live with myself when I have such an idiot hikari? I'm pretty sure it has something to do with this whole "diet" thing, but I thought it was just another stupid phase, like the whole phase of "COFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEECOFFEE!" that he went through for a while. To tell the truth, that rather reminded me of my "BEERBEERBEERBEERBEERBEERBEERBEERBEERBEERBEERBEERBEERBEER!" (1) phase I had when I was around his age. But that's a WHOLE other story. I never had this one that he's going through now…

…Okay, so I had a thing about wanting an awesome chest, doesn't everyone? Ra, what do you people _want _from me? _Perfection?_ Because, in case you've missed out, for the past few millennia, I've been stuck in a mother fucking piece of _JEWELRY_. Once that was over, I inhabited the body of an albino, teenage, virgin, girly boy who thinks he's fat. People, I have every reason to be the way I am now. (eye twitch, eye twitch)

And that, my audience (you didn't honestly think you were my friend, right, YOU STUPID PIECE OF--- crap, a page just fell out…), is where I must take my leave. I hear the doorbell.

---Bakura, The King of Thieves and Jewelry Owned by Girly Albino Boy

* * *

(1) I do NOT own ANY part of "Hentai Ryou" by Vada via cretino. LOOK IT UP AND READ IT!!! It is the most hilarious fanfic EVER!!!

(2) I found somewhere that they DID have beer back in Ancient Egypt, for those of you who are like "WTF???"

Please review!!!


	8. I'm Sorry

Dear Reviewers and Readers Alike,

I'm sorry.

I never thought I would be one of the authors on here who never updates anymore, eventually forgets about because all the stories on their story alerts have stopped updating, and finally just stops writing AND reading.

I can't say I had completely forgotten. Every week I would get onto myself about not updating. But, as you can tell, procrastination just got worse and worse as time went along.

I think the reason I signed up here in the first place was because I was really lonely. It was pretty much everything in my life was crashing down when I first got my account a few years ago. Now, I actually feel happy and I have close friends I can hang out with on weekends. I can't say I'm sorry for that part. But negligence to the people that encouraged my writing and said that I could have a future with it, that was just really wrong.

I tried to sit down and write the chapter. I don't even know where I am to be honest. I still read some of the stories on here, but I'm just not into much Fanfiction anymore. I'm into writing my own books and reading at libraries or at home after a trip to the bookstore.

I'm sorry. I don't think I can say it enough. Soon, this will go on my profile too.

I'll keep all these stories up for people to read, in case they stumble upon it. But my writing style had almost completely done a 180 since I first came here. I'm also posting this on my profile, because I really hate it when people simply vanish from their websites.

Thanks for your support. Thanks for everything.

I don't know where I would be without you, I really don't.

You guys got me through the hardest times of my life so far. I'm sure there are many more to come. Who knows- maybe I'll write a one-shot every now and then. But I'm done with chapter stories and deadlines for something that isn't my passion. I have my own ideas and I'm going to carry through with them. This era in my life is done.

AnimeNymph will most likely disappear from your thoughts, as she probably already did.

Again, thank you. And, PLEASE!!! If anyone wants this story, please review me and you'll probably be given it within the space of five or ten minutes. I'm keeping it on my profile though.

This is not goodbye forever. Maybe you'll pick up my published books one day and not even know it.

Sorry for the sappiness. I'm pretty sure this is a side effect of skipping your period for absolutely no cause. (Maybe I sat on a toilet and got pregnant! ;) Just kidding.)

Again, please just PM me or something. The only real qualifications you need is the ability to give me a little credit, a great stamina to stay up till three in the morning, and access to Diet Coke. The latter was what produced 'Diearies' in the first place, and I did it with just about every chapter.

Well, I need to go. I'm in class right now and I'm not sure what we're supposed to be doing…

Love,

AnimeNymph


End file.
